


Just Come Pick Me up, and Don't Ask Questions

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, Rose and Jack are on it, the Doctor needs help, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor phones Rose and Jack for a pick up. They aren't supposed to ask why.





	Just Come Pick Me up, and Don't Ask Questions

The sound of an alarm is what woke her up. Normally Rose wouldn't be concerned since the Doctor wasn't banging on her door. There was just the tiny issue that the incessant ringing had been going on for almost an hour. She pulled herself out of bed, tied on her robe, and shuffled into the hall.

Jack was peeking out of his own door looking frankly too sexy for someone who just woke up. Honestly, did he or the Doctor even try or was it just natural. Rose yawned and mumbled. "What is that?"

He ruffled his hair stepping out, thankfully having consideration to put on some boxers, and shrugged. "Sounds like it's coming from the console room." He looked down the hall. "Where's the Doctor?"

Rose shrugged. "No clue, but I don't think he's on board." Together they made their way to the console room, and a green light was blinking over a cream colored corded phone. She picked it up and pressed it to her ear. "Um, the TARDIS, who is this?"

"IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" The Doctor sounded a tad bit irritated. "I've been trying to get one of you to answer for an hour."

Rose pulled the phone away from her ear, not really appreciating being shouted at. "It's him." She mouthed to jack, and brought the receiver back up. "Stop shouting at me, Doctor, or I'm hanging up."

"Is Jack awake?" There was a squelching noise from his end of the line.

"Yes. Do you want to talk to him?" She prepared to pass the phone over.

"No, just tell him I need him to fly the TARDIS to my location." There was the sound of what could be shattering glass or maybe a collapsing chandelier. Rose wasn't exactly sure. "NOW! Tell Him I said Program twenty-two-delta-peanut-sextant."

Rose was thoroughly confused, but she passed the message along. Jack arched an eyebrow and began typing into the keyboard on the console. The TARDIS gave a wild jerk, and a pinging sonar sound came out.

"What's going on, Doctor?" She queried. It was odd for him to let either of them fly the TARDIS without him present. "Everything all right?"

"Just come pick me up!" He sounded like he was running now, with voices chasing him. "And don't ask questions!" The line went dead.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, as the TARDIS lurched. They clung to the rails, stumbling barefoot on the harsh grating.

"Dunno?!" Rose answered as the sonar sound grew louder. "He said don't ask questions, just pick him up."

With a final ping, the TARDIS shuddered to a halt. There was a loud banging on the door, and the pair shared a look. Jack produced a blaster from somewhere Rose didn't want to ask about, and she tip toed down to the door.

Cautiously she pulled it open. The Doctor was standing there, looking worse for wear, covered in glitter and what looked like purple jelly. Rose bit her lip shut, because he had said not to ask questions. She heard Jack snort from behind her and stepped back to let him pass.

The Doctor stomped up to the grating, furiously threw some switches, pulled a lever, and shook pink jelly from his arm. She couldn't take it anymore. "Doctor...." his blue eyes shot a warning. Right, no questions. So she settled for a statement. "You're not wearing any pants."

"Don't ask." The Doctor grumbled and dashed from the control room, leaving glitter hanging in the air. Jack met her eyes and they both dissolved into laughter.


End file.
